My Angel
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: DuoxQuatre more requests not a personal favourite pairing really Living and working alone Duo finds himself wondering about his old friends, whatever happened to Quatre and why is he the only one he really seems to care about?


My Angel

Duo sat busily beneath a large engine tinkering away, it was an engine for one the trucks. Since he had begun working as a mechanic things had gone completely wrong. It had been a year since the Endless Waltz had ironically come to and end and the American to say the least was bored out of his mind. He had seen none of his companions since the final battle; the last he'd seen of any of them had been Trowa and Quatre the day they had said goodbye to their Gundams forever. The sickly engine spewed out yet more oil hitting him straight in the face causing him to curse, cough and splutter.

"Piece of crap!" he shouted loudly getting up and kicking the broken down machinery hard. "Not even the Gundams were this much of a bitch to fix up…" He gave a tired sigh what he wouldn't give for some action right now. "Maybe I should call it a night because someone ain't playing!" Duo kicked the engine again.

With a dirty old rag he took the think of the oil of his face and hands as he made his way across the hangar floor.

"You packing up for the night Duo?"

"Yeah… I can't do anything with that hunk of junk right now I'm just losing my temper."

"If you get yourself cleaned up I'll give you a ride home."

"Ok thanks a lot bud. I'll meet you out front in about twenty I've got to take a shower."

"Sure thing."

A door closed as his fellow mechanic disappeared, he mumbled to himself as he made his way along the disserted corridor into the locker room. There was no one there which wasn't surprising as it was late. The teenager often stayed late to work on something it was a ten or so minute walk home so he wasn't all that bother, but he wasn't unwelcoming to a lift now and then. He dropped his coveralls on the floor and pulled his towel out of his locker heading for the showers.

The hot water felt good after a long day's work he leant back against the wall allowing the water it run down his face and body. He reached back and let his hair out; it was thick with oil just like the rest of him. He was just so bored and nothing seemed to shake him out of this nightmarish nothingness. He concentrated a while on removing the thick gooey oil from his long brown hair. Once it was clean he braided it again as he let his mind wander aimlessly through names, places and faces. He started to pay attention to his rambling mind as he found himself thinking about Quatre, of all the people why was it the young blond that stuck out in his mind. It was a completely random thought trail he couldn't explain he shook his head to rid himself of the randomness and finally stepped out of the shower. Wrapping his towel about his waist he headed back to his locker to get dressed.

"I sure do miss those guys…"

His companion was waiting out front as promised ready to take him home.

"Do you always work this late?"

"Yeah, there isn't much to do but sleep when I get home and I very rarely manage more than about three hours before I wake up ready to go again."

"Must be tough."

"Yeah well when you've had the exciting life I've had nothing really matches up to the adrenaline rush you know?"

"I guess so. Don't burn yourself out though, I mean you're still young."

"Burn myself out? I have far too much energy for there to be any danger of that happening…"

"Good to know."

Duo looked up and gave a yawn.  
"Well this is my stop. See you tomorrow."

"It's Saturday tomorrow so you don't have to go to work remember?"

"Oh yeah… Oh well have a good weekend then."

"You too and don't get too bored."

"We can only live in hope."

Duo climbed out and slammed the door giving his comrade a small wave of appreciation as he pulled away. Giving another sigh the American turned to go into his small and insignificant dwelling. Around here everything looked the same, it was the inexpensive part of the colony, a lot people that Duo worked with lived in this area. The mechanic's wage was a small one but it was a wage never the less. He dropped his bag down and pulled of his shirt and pants crashing out on his bed. He felt irritated by the ceiling, why couldn't it be more interesting? He pulled his covers over and snuggled down, he hadn't turned the light on because he was going straight to bed, besides the lights outside gave his room more than adequate lighting. He closed his eyes and drifted slowly to sleep.

_"So what's the plan?"_

_"I don't see any easy way in from the front or the rear so we may have to blast a hole around the side where there is less defense."_

_"You can rely on me for that Quatre, if anyone is good at making holes in places it's me."_

_"Alright, I'll cover you while you make the entry point and then we head inside and rescue the others."_

_"Good plan. Has anyone ever told you that you're a great strategist?"_

_"Yes once or twice."_

_"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"_

_"Duo…"_

_"Because you are and I…"_

Duo woke with a start running his fingers through his messed up hair.

"What was that? And why Quatre again?!" Getting up from the bed Duo realised it was still dark and he'd only been asleep about an hour. He visited the kitchen for a quick snack before returning to bed once more. "Stupid brain stop working for just three hours ok?"

He settled down and closed his eyes once more.

With a familiar sound the engine threw out yet more oil into Duo's face and he gave a frustrated yell. This thing was absolutely refusing to be fixed, he felt completely like he was wasting his time. He was almost completely sure that the damn thing had breathed it's last. He kicked the underneath this time, which only caused it to throw more oil out into his young face. He gave a defeated sigh and crawled out.

"I give up, tomorrow I'm just going to sign it off as U/S."

There was no one around as normal but this time it was so empty there was no one to even offer him a lift. He creaked open the locker room door, having to take a shower at work was becoming a routine. He much preferred to shower in the privacy of his own place but he didn't want to walk home like this. He stripped off and climbed into the showers leaning his forehead against the wall this time. He closed his eyes and just craved for something to change just one small thing would be all it would take. All of a sudden Duo could feel the presence of someone behind him, not a threatening presence, far from it. Whoever it was gently slipped the tie from his hair and shook his hair loose. As he turned to see who it was a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. He pushed the stranger way and stared open eyed at the person before him.

"Quatre?!"

"You've been thinking of me a lot lately."

"What are you doing here?"

"You want me here." The blond pushed Duo back against the wall and leant against him. "I cam because you craved me."

"Crave you? Just hold on a minute I was just…"

"Ssh…"

Quatre once again pressed his lips to Duo's in a strangely arousing kiss. The American had never even thought of the blond in such a way as this but right now it was hot to feel the smaller male's body against his. He found that now he was beginning to crave him, he figured seeing him naked and dripping wet was playing mind games with him because up till now Quatre had never been a sexual figure to him. He put his arms around him but then slipped in the shower falling to the floor with a painful thud.

Opening his eyes Duo realised he was on his bedroom floor and not in the showers at work at all. Light shone brightly through his window, his lower regions ached at the thought of his dream. All this thinking about Quatre was getting a little weird, why was it him? Why not one of the others? He got up and sleepily moved into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, now he had an entire day to waste, not a thought he looked forward too. He thought about the wars he'd fought in, sure war was a bad thing but it had filled the days. Working at the hangar was boring and frustrating but it was something to do, he missed Deathscythe and all the others. He truly felt a used tool with no further purpose in life, he felt a little down but not quite bordering on depressed just yet. Yet who would have thought the god of death would have been reduced to such a mundane existence.

He wasted his day running up and down his room, jumping on the bed, making stupid little noises that amused only himself and naturally he ate, a lot. He didn't really have what you would call friends, he'd never been much of a people person. The only people he'd ever really had were Hildy and the other Gundam pilots. Hildy was miles away on a different Colony and he couldn't really be sure where the other pilots were. Quatre would be on his colony as always… Quatre again?

He was relieved when night fell and he lay out on his bed, he found himself as company a little irritating. He wasn't much of a conversation so talking to himself was completely and utterly pointless. He gave a big heaving sigh and closed his eyes, he couldn't be bothered to change his clothes it wasn't like he was going anywhere.

There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it, he was surprised to find Trowa standing there. The tall pilot looked solemn and unusually sad he looked past to find Heero was stood just behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You need to come with us Duo." Trowa said quietly.

"Right this second? I need to get changed, come in for a minute."

"It can't wait," Heero added. "You need to come now."

"What's wrong? Is something up?"

"Duo… It's about Quatre."

"What about him?"

"He died two days ago."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Duo… We came to get you because they're holding the funeral."

"I…" Duo felt his eyes welling up. "I can't go looking like this."

"There is no time."

Trowa grasped the braided pilot's arm and pulled him out of the door slamming it behind them. The flight seemed to go on forever with neither of the other two pilots saying anything at all. Duo's eyes stung with tears all the way. How could this have happened? Could this be why the blond pilot had been in his thoughts so much?

On arrival at the Winner colony they wasted no time at all in heading for the funeral, Wufei was already there and many other familiar faces. Ahead was a coffin draped in white roses, Trowa pushed Duo forward.

"It's not too late to tell him how you feel."

Everyone moved to the side to allow him to come up the middle, he stopped at the first rose and looked around. The blond didn't seem dead at all, he looked so tranquil like he was only sleeping. Coming around the side he knelt down and took Quatre's hand.

"I can't stop thinking about you so how can you be dead now? This isn't right!" A cold breeze whipped past him and as he looked up he saw Quatre with a pair of beautiful white wings. "You're an angel." He moved away from the brunette heading for the window and he flew right out. "Quatre!"

Getting up Duo followed throwing himself through the glass, he felt the shards cut into his skin as he began to fall, falling and falling but never landing. He opened his eyes, everything was glistening white. Sat on the ground Quatre had his wings wrapped around him, he wore no clothes beneath his feathery shields.

"You can't die…"

"Duo…" he spread his beautiful wings and got up.

"You can't be dead because I only just realised that I need you in my life."

Quatre smiled sadly at the braided pilot as his eyes began to well up, the blond seemed distressed by Duo's tears and drew closer. Reaching out Duo touched his pale skin gently, Quatre blushed but never ceased smiling. The braided pilot finally gave a terrible sob and pulled the blond into a desperate embrace.

"I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't."

They both closed their eyes and as the embrace ended a tender and lingering kiss ensued.

"I love you so much."

"Baka…"

"What?"

"You're stupid… but I love you. That's why I waited for you even after I left the mortal world."

"Will you wait for me Quatre?"

"I will wait for eternity if you want me to." Another cold wind blew by stronger this time and the blonde's beautiful feathers began to blow away. "I have to go now."

"Quatre forgive me! Please!"

"I already did."

"QUATRE!"

Duo woke up with a start hitting his head hard on the bed frame, he cursed loudly and sat up.

"Another dream… about Quatre… I love him?" He stood up and hurriedly took a shower he grabbed a bag and threw a few things into it. "I can't shake this feeling of guilt… I can't waste anymore time!"

Hurrying out of his humble home he went straight to the spaceport as fast as he could go catching the first shuttle bound for the Winner Colony. From the port he couldn't quite remember the way to Quatre's home so he would have to go to the offices at the centre of the colony instead. He strode confidently up to the main desk in the lobby.

"I need to see Quatre."

"Master Winner is busy right now can I give him a message?"

"Listen lady I've come a long way to see him and I need to see him right now! So just cut the crap and tell me where he is."

The women behind the desk felt quite frightened and pointed to the elevator.

"Top floor, it's the only office on that floor."

"Thanks."

He bashed the elevator button and cursed constantly waiting for it to arrive, he had the terrible feeling that Quatre would die any minute. He kept thinking that perhaps his dream had been prophetic and was portraying actual events, was Quatre going to fall out of his window? He was relieved that the lift was faster going up than it was coming down. As he finally reached the office door he didn't bother knocking he just burst right in. Quatre was fortunately alone, he looked up startled.

"Duo?"

"Quatre don't die! I won't let you die!"

"I promise… Thanks Duo…"

The blonde's face was completely confused he wasn't entirely sure what had brought this on. He got up and moved around the desk to greet his old friend. He was about to ask what was going on when Duo rushed forward and pulled him into a desperate kiss.

"I love you."

Both the kiss and the statement left Quatre utterly stunned but he quickly recovered.

"Just as well I love you too then isn't it?" He replied with a smile. "Duo… Duo?"

Waking Duo sat up, Quatre was prodding him sharply in the side.

"You were talking in your sleep… Sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"It was at first but it turned out to be a beautiful dream." He nuzzled Quatre and lay back down pulling his lover close. "I have to say one thing that was the most exciting sleep I ever had…"

Quatre laughed gently.

"Baka…"


End file.
